10 façons de voir Carter mourir sur Atlantis
by Miss Fly
Summary: Tout est dans le titre
1. La vieille Elizabeth Weir

_Auteuse_ : Falcon Horus

_Traductrice_ : Flygirl

_Saison_ : **Spoiler** saison 3 et 4

_Disclaimer_ : Stargate à la MGM, l'histoire à Falcon, la traduc' à moi

_Note_ : Ceci est la traduction de la fic anglaise _100 ways Carter died in Atlantis_ de Falcon Horus, auteuse flamande écrivant en anglais sur Atlantis mais aussi sur SG1 et Firefly. Son profil et sa fic sont disponibles sur FFNet

Un grand merci à Falcon

* * *

**1) La vieille Elizabeth Weir**

La vieille Elizabeth Weir, celle qui a été projeté dans le passé et qui y a rencontré les Anciens, hante toujours la Cité. Elle en est devenue une sorte de protectrice. Certains disent qu'elle ne peut partir parce qu'elle ne peut oublier son amour perdu, un homme du nom de Janus.

Le Colonel Carter rit de ses contes, affirmant que les membres de l'expédition ont raconté et entendu un peu trop d'histoires de fantômes. Si seulement elle avait su.

Sam soupira alors qu'une brise ébouriffait ses cheveux. Elle était fatiguée mais ne pouvait pas encore aller se coucher. La Cité n'était pas sauvée et tant qu'il y aurait un risque, elle resterait sur le qui-vive. Rodney lui avait dit que leur problème serait réglé sous peu. C'était il y a exactement 18 heures plus tôt.

- Dans quoi me suis-je embarquée ?, soupira-t-elle en regardant le ciel, cherchant une réponse à sa question

- Que faites-vous ici ?

Carter se tourna au son de la voix aigüe derrière elle. Elle sursauta en voyant une vieille femme s'approcher d'elle, un air lui étant vaguement familier, vêtue de blanc, le vent jouant avec ses longs cheveux blancs.

- Qui êtes-vous ?, articula Sam

- C'est _mon_ balcon !

Sam réagit trop tard et un rapide coup de pied plus tard, elle dégringolait de la rambarde, tombant dans les abysses de la Cité.

Le corps du Colonel Carter ne fut jamais retrouvé.


	2. Sam la baleine

_Tout d'abord, je vous remercie de vos coms, et ensuite, je clarifie les choses __: moi aussiii j'aime Sam, il faut prendre cette fic avec humour !!!_

* * *

**2) Sam la baleine**

C'est par un après-midi ensoleillé que le Colonel Carter décida de prendre en considération la proposition de Teyla de se joindre à elle pour une excursion sur le continent. Après tout, elle embarquerait dans quelques jours pour rentrer chez elle et elle voulait avoir au moins une fois mit les pieds les pieds au campement Athosien. Toute l'équipe avait été invitée mais Daniel et Vala étaient trop accaparés par leur exploration de la Cité et Cam avait disparu avec John.

Quand Halling lui avait proposé de le rejoindre pour une partie de pêche, elle avait accepté. Voulant en apprendre davantage sur les Athosiens, elle savait que cet homme serait en mesure de lui en dire un peu plus.

Quand la baleine géante avait soudainement apparu de nulle part et que les choses avaient littéralement dégénérées, elle regretta de ne pas avoir accepté la proposition de Rodney de vérifier certains labos Anciens.

Elle avait entendu des histoire sur une baleine appelée Sam. Ironie du sort, la baleine nommée à son attention serait la dernière chose qu'elle verrait.


	3. Dr Katie Brown

_Je sais, ça fait très trèèès longtemps que je n'avais pas publié pour cette fic, mais c'était simplement par manque de temps !_  
_Alors, non, vous ne rêvez pas, le titre est passé de 100 à 10, et ce chapitre est tout rikiki. Cependant, j'ai terminé la traduction des façons restantes !_

* * *

**3) Dr Katie Brown**

Le corps du Colonel Carter avait été retrouvé tôt dans la matinée par quelques Marines qui partaient faire leur jogging. Il avait été déplacé mais tout avait été nettoyé. Cela ressemblait au crime parfait, si ce n'était la rose noire laissée sur place. Elle avait été soigneusement fourrée dans l'une des mains de Carter. La cause de la mort était un fort traumatisme provoqué par un objet contondant, qui correspondait aux pelles que les géologues et les botanistes utilisaient. Certaines rumeurs disaient que le Dr Katie Brown avait été tachetée par des roses noires, mais personne ne put le confirmer, et lorsqu'on lui avait posé la question, elle avait pris son air le plus innocent.

Rodney croyant en l'innocence de Katie, l'affaire fut donc classée.


End file.
